Crimson Warrior
by Narfin
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto has a female part.Usumaki Natsume,the stronger and smarter part of himself,and this is her story.


You know when you just want to go back in time to undo al that went wrong in your life?

Well I asked for that chance and got my wish.

My name is Kage Kirara a.k.a Crimson warrior Former known as Uzumaki Natsume Female part of Uzumaki Naruto and this is my story.

* * *

Naruto awoke to the sound of birds chirping …..Wait a second…. Birds chirping?

-Damn, I'm late.-he yelled

He had put the alarm to go off at the regular time but two hours had past and nothing.He looked around and found a smashed clock near the wall. _So that's what happened –_He remembered now, the alarm had gone off in the middle of his ramen dreams and as a retribution he had thrown it against the wall.

Ho well, he'll just have to skip basics and warm-ups ´cause the academy startes at 9:30 so he had about 2 hours to train, and, he still had to look for a secluded training ground to do it.

It was still weird to him how he had a female part, after all this time he still couldn't grasp it. Apparently Natsume could, he will have to ask her bout that…She was always the stronger and smartest one ,supposedly it had something to do with Kyu being a female.Yeah Right.Like he was going to belive that the most powerful yukai to ever walk the earth was a girl.He didn't know and didn't care.

He went into his mind just as Natsume had taught him His mind always creped him out, it was always so silent and depressing, he really didn't know why it was that way.

Suddenly he heard a noise from behind him and jumped 10 feet in the air.

-Welcome back baka- a girl whit flowing and slightly curly blond hair and mirth filled ,stunning blue eyes looked back at him-How you can be scared in your own mind still baffles me.

-Don't be so mean Nasume .And it's normal to be scared in this place, I mean, have you looked at it?

She resisted her urge to slap her hand to her forehead.

**-Have**-**I**-**looked**-**at**-**it???. **Of course I have Naruto. I live here.

He scratched the back of his neck sheepishly and gave her a grin that seemed to split his face in two

-And drop the baka act, it gives me the creeps. The happy-go-luck attitude totally vanished from his face.

-If I remember correctly you told me to act like one.

-Yes, I did, but the mask was created to keep you from harm, and no one wants to harm you in here.

Naruto let out a loud snort-Yeah right. What about that damned Kitsume?

-I've told you over and over again that if accept Kyu is a girl and stop calling her Kyu-kum, she will warm up to you.

-Well I've tried but I can't.

This time Nasume did slap her hand to her forehead and let it slide down her face.

-How can't you accept it? Why on the seventh layer of hell would I be here if it wasn't for it? She breathed deeply to try and keep control of her temper.

-Maybe you can explain me why you're here exactly? But as he saw the fire in her eyes (anime stile) he hastily added-I didn't mean it that way, I swear

Nasume finally gave in and let a defeated sight escape her lips-Ok ,I'll explain it to you. But I swear, if you ask me this again I'll make sure to let Kyu explain it to you

Naruto gulped .Loudly. He knew that if Kyubbi tried to explain it to him and felt even the slightest bit of confusion he wouldn't make it out of there with his limps attached -OK. Alright. I won't ask it again. I swear.

Natsume let a self-satisfied smirk pass throughout her face at that answer. She knew he wouldn't. He was scared to death of the Kitsume Yukai.

-Listen up Naruto because I will only say this once. Kyubbi is a Female, **FE-MA-LE**, Therefore when she got trapped in you, your body had to crate a balance or you wouldn't be able to keep her in and her power alone would have ripped you from the inside out. I was created so that the full power and knowledge of the Kyubbi no Yoko could be contained. Also, I can take over your body and change it to my appearance because I'm a grater part of your body and mine. My conscience would have taken over if it wasn't for some _special_ circumstances. She said with a bitter tone in the end.

-Especial circumstances?

-Nothing for you to worry about.

-So. Did you get it now?

-Yeah, at least it think so...

-Well the you better hurry up ´cause we spent all our training time speaking and Kakashi should be arriving in 3 hours or so.


End file.
